Story:Star Trek: Churchill/Search and Rescue/Act Three
The Churchill ''is nose to nose with a Wraith cruiser that is launching Darts to the planet surface and towards the ''Churchill ''as the ship's F-302 fighter-interceptors head towards the Darts. This Eagle One to ''Churchill actual we're a bit short handed here if things get dicey we're going to have to pull back towards you Lieutenant Wade says in her mask. Acknowledge Eagle One just do your best Churchill actual out Lieutenant Richards says over com. No pressure all right Eagle Squadron we're gonna have to hold out until we get more support from Starfleet, Eagles two and four stay near the mothership keep the Darts from targeting her, the rest of us will handle the remaining Darts Lieutenant Wade says as she gives orders to her squadron. The F-302 fighter-interceptors and Darts dog fight. On the surface Typhuss is running towards the com relay station he tapped his combadge to get a hold of his sister. Kira to Prue, ome in says Typhuss as he talked into his combadge. We've got a ton of Wraith heading our way but we're keeping them busy, how far are you to the array? Prue says over his combadge. Typhuss looks at his tricorder. 12 meters away says Typhuss as he talked into his combadge. Hurry we don't know how much longer we can..... Prue didn't finish. He hears F-302 fighter-interceptors and Darts dogfighting. A few mintues later Typhuss gets to the com relay station and walks inside. Typhuss works on the console and tries to contact the Churchill. Kira to Churchill, come in please says Typhuss as he talked into the com. On the bridge sparks erupt from the ceiling. Shields are under twenty percent Commander Grant says as she looks at her tactical console. Lieutenant Richards looks at her console. Colonel I'm picking up a transmission from a com relay Lieutenant Richards says as she turns to Colonel Rivers. Rivers looks at her. Let's hear it Lieutenant Colonel Rivers says as she looks at Lieutenant Richards. She inputs commands and Captain Kira's voice comes over the com. Kira to Churchill, come in please says Typhuss over the com. Rivers activates the com. Captain we almost wrote you off Colonel Rivers says as she spoke into the com. He comes over the com. I survived in the Delta Quadrant for seven years, this shouldn't surprise you that I survived a crash on the planet surface, there are Wraith down here attacking the colony and according to my sister Prue the Wraith have been attacking the colony for months and Prue has been leading a resistance against the Wraith says Typhuss over the com. Sparks erupt from the ceiling. Well we can't beam down any marines without lowering our shields Colonel Rivers says as she spoke into the com. Captain Kira comes over the com. Don't worry about us, we will be fine says Typhuss over the com. She looks at the viewer. Rachel fire torpedoes full spread try to take out their weapons Colonel Rivers says as she looks at her. Commander Grant inputs commands into the tactical console. The Churchill fires a spread of high yield photon torpedoes at the cruiser causing damage to it's forward section, as Eagle Squadron is dogfighting with the Wraith Darts as a F-302 takes damage along with a Dart as the dog fight is going back and forth. Meanwhile on the surface the resistance is falling back due to the Wraith drones advancing on them, as more people are being fed upon by the drones Prue falls back as she's rejoining her group she's grabbed by a drone and is being fed upon by it Typhuss sees this and shot the Wraith before her hair turns white he shot it several times with the phaser rifle and he goes to her. PRUE! yells Typhuss as he looks at her. She slumps down as she holds her chest as she's bleeding from it as Typhuss runs towards her and kneels at her. Thanks Prue says as she looks at him. He looks at her checking her wound. She looks at him. How is it? Prue asked as she looks at him. He looks at her. It doesn't look too bad says Typhuss as he looks at Prue. She looks at him. Thanks Prue says as she looks at him. Then a phaser rifle powers up as Typhuss sees T'Ran and the rest of the resistance fighters aiming their weapons at him as he raises his hands up. I'm not your enemy, put your weapons down now says Typhuss as he looks at T'Ran and the others. T'Ran looks at him. Starfleet and the Federation always beings their enemies here and we had to fend for ourselves, the Dominion/Breen Alliance for example T'Ran says as he looks at him. Prue slowly gets up. Drop your weapons my brother has always been there Prue says as she looks at them. T'Ran looks at her. Prue your brother was lost for seven years on the otherside of the galaxy, your ex-husband was leading the Federation defense fleet because of him I lost my wife without saying goodbye to her T'Ran says as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at him. What the hell is this, Human versus Human, I'm on your side and you T'Ran have a bad attitude, our real enemy is the Wraith, we should work together not fight with each other says Typhuss as he looks at T'Ran. T'Ran looks at him. You're right when this is over never come back or you will be killed T'Ran says as he looks at him and walks away. Typhuss looks at Prue. He just made a threat on my life, he thinks he can scare me into not coming back here says Typhuss as he looks at Prue. She looks at him. Yeah he just did Prue says as she looks at him. He looks at her. When this is over, I am going file a report on T'Ran to the SCIS and have him thrown in the brig says Typhuss as he looks at Prue. Prue looks at him. Typhuss understand he's been fighting for his life that can change a man or woman Prue says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I understand that, he acts like I am the enemy and I'm just trying to help says Typhuss as he looks at Prue.